sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Child of Light
PlayStation 3 & PlayStation 4: PlayStation Vita: |EU|July 2, 2014|JP|July 31, 2014|NA|March 24, 2015 (retail)}}Wii U: Xbox 360: Xbox One: Nintendo Switch: }} | genre = Platformer, role-playing | modes = Single-player, multiplayer }} Child of Light is a platforming role-playing video game developed by Ubisoft Montreal and published by Ubisoft for Microsoft Windows, the PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Wii U, Xbox 360 and Xbox One in April 2014, and was released on PlayStation Vita in July 2014. The game was later released on Nintendo Switch on 11 October 2018; the announcement of this release also teased a sequel. It is powered by UbiArt Framework. The game's story takes place in the fictional land of Lemuria. Aurora, a child who wakes up in Lemuria after dying from a mysterious illness, must bring back the sun, the moon, and the stars held captive by the Queen of the Night in order to return home. Gameplay Child of Light s gameplay is described as having attributes of a side-scroller with role-playing elements such as leveling up to increase stats over time. Battles with enemies use a system similar to the active-time battle system found in games like the Final Fantasy series and the Grandia series. The player can control up to two characters during battle, and swap these two with waiting characters. Up to three enemies can appear during battle. If the player approaches an enemy from behind, the battle becomes a "Surprise Strike", giving the player an advantage. If the enemy approaches the player from behind, it becomes an "Ambush", giving the enemy an advantage. The character Igniculus is used as an in-game mechanic outside of and during battle. The player can freely move Igniculus to open chests that Aurora cannot reach, as well as shine his light on an enemy to slow it down or on an ally to heal them. Plot In 1895 Austria, a princess named Aurora is born to a Duke, who rules over a kingdom of five hills, and his beautiful, yet mysterious wife. After Aurora's mother apparently died, her father eventually remarried. On Easter Eve, Aurora falls mysteriously ill, her body freezes, and she seemingly dies in her sleep. As a result the Duke becomes bedridden, overcome with despair. The player first takes control of Aurora after she awakens on an altar in the land of Lemuria. She meets and befriends a firefly named Igniculus, who leads her to a sword that she uses to arm herself, and eventually a chamber where the Lady of the Forest is imprisoned. Upon freeing the Lady, Aurora is told of the history of Lemuria. Lemuria was once ruled by the Queen of Light until one night when she mysteriously vanished. From the darkness rose Umbra, Queen of the Night, who sent her daughters to steal Lemuria's light — the sun, the stars, and the moon. The Lady further reveals to Aurora that the two worlds are connected by a mirror that was stolen by Umbra. To be able to use the mirror to go home, Aurora must recover Lemuria's light. The Lady then gives Aurora advice, a flute, and the stars which she had, granting Aurora the ability to fly. Along Aurora's quest, she is joined by Rubella, an Aerostati jester with a slight word pronunciation problem, who is searching for her brother Tristis; Finn, a young, rather timid Capilli whose village is beset by a curse cast by Umbra; Norah, Aurora's stepsister, who was pulled through the mirror to Lemuria; Robert, a Populi trader; and Rubella's brother Tristis. She further learns through a series of visions that her father's health is declining and a nearby dam has burst, flooding the area. The people of his kingdom seek his leadership to resolve the crisis, but his combined despair and failing health render him unable to guide them. The party eventually locates the mirror back to Aurora's world at the Temple of the Moon. Upon crossing, Aurora is immediately confronted by her stepmother and other stepsister Cordelia. Norah reveals that she led Aurora into a trap; her mother and Aurora's stepmother is in fact Umbra herself, and Norah and Cordelia are Nox and Crepusculum, the daughters Umbra sent to steal Lemuria's sun and moon. Aurora further learns that Umbra's arch-enemy, the Queen of Light, is in fact Aurora's mother. Umbra attempts to kill Aurora, but Aurora's false crown—a gift from her father—shields her from harm. Aurora is thrown into prison and left to die. While imprisoned, Aurora has a vision of her mother, who is revealed to have transported her to Lemuria in order to protect her from Umbra. Upon awakening she is joined by Óengus, a Kategida who was exiled when he pledged himself to Umbra in exchange for his clan's lives. The two free the party, but upon leaving the tower they are confronted by Crepusculum; Aurora defeats her and retrieves the moon, causing her to change from a child into a grown woman. She and her friends head to the Cynbel Sea seeking the sun. They are joined by Genovefa, a young sorceress of the Piscean Village, and one of the last of her kind. After making her way through the Palace of the Sun, Aurora confronts and defeats Nox, regaining the sun. Umbra promptly arrives, enraged at the death of her daughters, but offers Aurora the chance to reunite with her father in exchange for the moon and the stars. Unable to abandon the Lemurians to their fate, Aurora reluctantly tells her father through the portal she cannot return to him, leading to his death. With the Duke dead, the fake crown protecting Aurora disappears, leaving her vulnerable to Umbra's magic. Severely injured from the attacks, Aurora crawls her way to escape with the sun. Igniculus, with the help of his firefly friends, carries Aurora to the altar where she first woke in Lemuria. Beside the altar is the Lady of the Forest, who reveals herself to be the Queen of Light. She revives Aurora with the aid of all the Lemurians Aurora helped throughout her journey. With Aurora's renewed powers, she quickly flies the party up into the sky to Umbra's castle, and together, they defeat Umbra. Through one last vision, Aurora learns that the flood is worsening. With the help of all her Lemurian friends, she goes through the mirror to her world, arriving on Easter Sunday, and rescues the people of the Duke's kingdom from the flood by leading them back through the mirror to Lemuria. Development Initially revealed at GDC Europe 2013 by creative director Patrick Plourde, Child of Light is said to be inspired by Studio Ghibli and Yoshitaka Amano in its art style, and in presentation similar to games like Vagrant Story, Final Fantasy VIII and Limbo. During development, the writer was Jeffrey Yohalem. The lead programmer was Brie Code. The game is narrated by Canadian actress Caroline Dhavernas. Cutscene |publisher=Behance|date=2014-05-01|accessdate=2018-03-17}} Narrative During development, the character of Aurora was going to grow physically throughout the game, ageing from 5 to 10, to 15, and to finish around 20 years old; this plot device was likened to an evolution of the character in how her relationships with others and her perspective on life changed, and would mirror the gameplay's RPG mechanics, starting off weak and leveling up. The game would also have had multiple endings, where "the player would decide what ending they want". Ultimately, Aurora only ages physically once in the game and there is just one ending. Plourde and Yohalem also discussed the concept of a Prince Charming in the narrative, and how they wanted Aurora to be a strong female character who did not rely on a man or fall in love at the end of the story. Yohalem particularly expressed how love is an "easy way out" for a writer. The narrative instead focuses on growing up in the modern world, sacrificing time to help others, becoming an adult, and how one does that by themselves. A final level based in the sky and set after defeating Nox but before fighting Umbra was originally planned but did not make it into the final version of the game; the level revolved entirely around gameplay and no story was removed. Though fictional, several aspects of the game are based on reality. Though not explicitly stated in-game, Aurora's duchy in Austria is located in Carniola. An earthquake that hit the capital of Carniola on Easter Sunday in 1895 is adapted into the game's story, where it causes a nearby dam to burst and the capital to be flooded. Similarly, the land of Lemuria that the player explores throughout the game is based on a supposedly lost continent. Presentation The game was designed using the UbiArt Framework engine, which had previously been used to design Rayman Origins and Rayman Legends. The engine allowed the design team to input concept art directly into the game, giving the game the look of an animated painting and the feel of progressing in an illustration. The team focused on creating a watercolor effect to give the impression of "being awake in an underwater dream". After some of the staff had their children successfully draw Aurora based on the brief description of her being a princess with long red hair and an oversized crown, they knew they had created an iconic character. Child of Light takes inspiration from many poems, with Plourde describing it as "a playable poem"; the majority of the game's dialogue is portrayed through rhyme delivered in ballad form, in which each four-line stanza sees the second and fourth lines end with rhyming words. Variable iambic syllable counts were used for flexibility, with Yohalem explaining its use to justify varying line lengths and word pairings that don't always perfectly match up. Collectibles in the game called Confessions—secret letters that the player can find floating in the wind and pick up—are delivered in the form of sonnets. Yohalem believes the most difficult challenge he faced while writing for the game was keeping each character's voice distinct from one another despite them sharing the same cadence while rhyming. Yohalem attributes the fairy tale culture of the game to The Rime of the Ancient Mariner and also looked to using Sleeping Beauty as a thematic element. Plourde states that the art was inspired by illustrators such as Arthur Rackham, John Bauer, and Edmund Dulac, as well as the art of Yoshitaka Amano, with whom they partnered in designing some of the characters and in the production of a Child of Light painting. The painting was distributed as a European-exclusive poster that came with the deluxe editions of the game on PC, PlayStation 3, and PlayStation 4. Ubisoft also partnered with Cirque du Soleil during the development of the game, who helped provide the game's theatrical feel and costume design. Music The original soundtrack has 18 tracks and was composed by Béatrice Martin, also known as Cœur de pirate, a Canadian singer and songwriter from the province of Québec. Martin worked with the Montreal-based Bratislava Symphony Orchestra in recording some of the songs. Plourde described her music as "fresh, romantic and optimistic", elements he wanted to express with Child of Light. Reception (WIIU) 84/100 (VITA) 83/100 (XONE) 82/100 (PS4) 82/100 (PC) 77/100 (X360) 74/100 | Destruct = 8.5/10 | GI = 8/10 | GSpot = 8/10 | GameZone = 9.5/10 | GB = | IGN = 9.3/10 }} Child of Light received positive reviews from critics. Review aggregator website Metacritic gave the PlayStation 3 version 89/100, the Wii U version 84/100, the PlayStation 4 version 82/100, the Xbox One version 82/100, the Xbox 360 version 74/100, and the PC version 77/100. Vince Ingenito of IGN gave it a 9.3/10, praising the combat system and visual style, although he also said that the rhyming felt forced. Chris Carter of Destructoid gave it an 8.5/10, calling the combat system "straightforward, yet fun" and praised the story. GameZone Matt Liebl gave the PC version a 9.5/10, stating "Child of Light isn't the type of game we're used to from Ubisoft, but it's the type of game this industry needs. It's hard not to look at the game and admire its beauty, but underneath the gorgeous visuals is a thought-provoking story that'll draw you in." Related media On April 30, 2015, Ubisoft released a free digital book titled Child of Light: Reginald the Great to celebrate the game's first anniversary. Written by the game's writer Jeffrey Yohalem, the story of the book revolves around Reginald and his adventures in Lemuria two years after Child of Light. At the time of the book's release in 2015, illustrator Serge Meirinho stated that he was currently involved in a new book set in the Child of Light universe, and creative director Patrick Plourde explained that they had two books already written and a third planned, though no further books were released. Sequel In 2015, Plourde stated that more projects set in the Child of Light universe were under development; he had previously said the game was profitable enough to fund a sequel. Ubisoft were reportedly "super happy" with the success of Child of Light, and as a result established the developers of the game as a core team at Ubisoft Montreal. The announcement of the game's upcoming release on the Nintendo Switch in late 2018 also teased a sequel, titled Child of Light II. Prior to the release of Child of Light, Plourde remarked on how it could be interesting to look at falling in love "at another time" and commented on possibly returning to the character of Aurora. In an "AMA" (Ask Me Anything) conducted on Reddit following the release of the game, writer Jeffrey Yohalem expressed interest in a sequel, hinting that the contents of the collectible Confessions seen in Child of Light could play a central role. Notes References External links * Category:2014 video games Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:Platform games Category:Fantasy video games Category:Lemuria Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation Plus games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:PlayStation Network games Category:PlayStation Vita games Category:Ubisoft games Category:Video games featuring female antagonists Category:Video games featuring female protagonists Category:Video games developed in Canada Category:Video games set in Austria Category:Video games set in the 19th century Category:Video games with downloadable content Category:Wii U games Category:Wii U eShop games Category:Windows games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Xbox 360 Live Arcade games Category:Xbox One games